Vatos
Vatos is the fourth episode of the first season of The Charming Dead. It is the fourth episode of the fanfiction series overall. It was written and directed by MdaCHARMED2016. Plot Rick's mission to Atlanta is jeopardized when things go awry. Jim becomes unhinged in camp. Phoebe has a premonition of one the camp members being buried, which causes her and Prue to have an argument on whether or not the camp member is to be saved. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Supporting Cast * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Emma Bell as Amy * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales Uncredited Cast * Gregory Nicotero as Amy's Walker * Erin Leigh Bushko as No Jaw Walker Deaths * Ed Peletier * Amy (Alive) * At least 13 unnamed Atlanta camp survivors Magical Notes Locations * Department Store * Atlanta Survivor Camp Powers and Abilities In order of appearance -- powers won't be listed twice * Molecular Immobilization; used by Piper * Molecular Combustion; used by Piper * Premonition; used by Phoebe * Empathy; used by Phoebe * Telekinesis; used by Prue * The Power of Three; used by Prue, Phoebe and Paige Spells and Rituals In order of appearance -- spells won't be listed twice * The Power of Three Spell; cast by Prue, Phoebe and Paige to try and rid the camp of walkers. Music Trivia * Last appearance of Amy. (Alive) * Last appearance of Ed Peletier. (Alive) * Gregory Nicotero, consulting producer and one of the special effects makeup artist, portrays the zombie that kills Amy. Emma Bell stated that Nicotero placed a skin-colored prosthetic around her neck, which consisted of a layer of red viscous liquid and a hose. Once it was bitten into, the prosthetic exploded and resembled a severe flesh wound. * Bellwood Quarry is the location of the lake that Andrea and Amy fished on. Taken from this thread: "Following the completion of mining, the Bellwood Quarry was acquired by the City of Atlanta for a mixed-use recreational/park facility and water reservoir." * An Atlanta Camp Survivor extra, portrayed by Orlando Vargas, was originally supposed to be credited and had a scene for his death when the zombies attacked the camp. Ultimately, the scene was cut and the character was trashed due to length of the chapter-episode. * The Power of Three and its spell is used for the first time this episode. Lori hears some of the spell from nearby and thinks to herself what the Power of Three is. * Prue reveals that Phoebe's birthday was on the next day, as she was looking for something to hold the necklace she found for Phoebe as a gift. References # Vatos - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Charmed Category:Walking Dead Category:Crossovers